fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WTMF
WTMF is a WB affiliate that serves the Tampa/St. Petersburg, FL market. It broadcasts on Channel 30. Syndicated programming on WTMF includes Regular Show, The Drew Carey Show, The Big Bang Theory, Johnny Bravo, The Filntstones, Jeopardy! ''and Wheel of Fortune'' among others. News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) * Tom Drake - anchor; weekday mornings and 11am (1988) * Jenny Markerson - anchor; weekday mornings and 11am (1993) * Steve Vance - anchor; weeknights at 4 and 10 (2000) * Allison Rivera - anchor; weeknights at 4 and 10 (1995) * BJ Holland - anchor; weekend evenings (2003) * Molly Gomez - anchor; weekend evenings (1997) WB 30 Weather * Marc Scholdman - meteorologist; weekday mornings and 11am (2001) * Karen Galley - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4 and 10 (2005) * Katie Zappos - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1992) WB 30 Sports * Joe "JT" Turner - sports director; weeknights at 10 (1995) * Tony Cogswell - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1986) Current On-Air Reporters * Tim Leon - general assignment reporter (1996) * Bill Cookson - general assignment reporter (1990) * Laurie Bark - general assignment reporter (1994) * Jonathan Scott - general assignment reporter (2004) * Holly Gunson - general assignment reporter (1991) * Candace Burke - general assignment reporter; also fill-in anchor (1994) * Jeremy Hunt - general assignment reporter; also fill-in anchor (2002) Former On-Air Staff * Mary Sprouse - anchor (1985-1999; now weekend sports reporter at KGFD-TV) * Linda Flynn - sports director (1984-1990; now reporter at KTTB) * Jennifer Callahan - reporter (1983-1996) * Mike Nuser - anchor (1979-2000; now retired) * Alan Davis - meteorologist (1975-1999; now retired) * Scott Werner - weekend anchor (1985-1997) Newscast Titles * The Tampa Bay News Report (1968-1977) * NewsWatch 30 (1977-1988) * Channel 30 News (1988-1994) * News 30 (1994-1996) * NewsChannel 30 (1996-1998) * WBTV 30 News (1998-2007, 2017) * WBTV Action News 30 (2007-2017) * WB 30 News (2017-present) Programming Schedule Slogans *''Channel 30 is Your New WBTV Station.'' (1977) *''Watch Us Every Day on Channel 30.'' (1977-1978) *''We Keep You in Touch with Us. We're Channel 30.'' (1978-1979) *''You'll Find Your Friends on Channel 30.'' (1979-1980) *''Channel'' 30: Television for 1980. (1980) *''Channel'' 30: It's A Great Place To Be. (1980-1981) *''We Stand Out to Channel 30.'' (1981-1982) *''Standing Out Together, You and Channel 30.'' (1982-1983) *''This is OUR TV. Channel 30.'' (1983-1984) *''It's All Right Here on Channel 30.'' (1984-1985) *''Channel 30. The Best of Everything.'' (1985-1986) *''The Best is Yet to Come on Channel 30.'' (1986-1987) *''Channel 30: 19 Years of Fun, Laughter, News, and More.'' (1987) *''Channel 30: Home of the Very Best.'' (1987-1988) *''Your Place for the Greatest, Your Channel 30.'' (1988-1989) *''Channel 30. We're the Best in TV.'' (1989-1990) *''TV's Greatest Shows Are on Channel 30.'' (1990-1991) *''Turn to Us for the Greatest. We're Channel 30.'' (1991-1992) *''Channel 30. Television Means Fun.'' (1992-1993) *''We're the Biggest Place for You, Channel 30.'' (1993-1994) *''The Biggest and Best. We're Channel 30.'' (1994-1995) *''The One and Only Channel 30.'' (1995-1996) *''The Coolest Place on TV is Channel 30.'' (1996-1997) *''Channel 30: Keepin' It Cool for 29 Years.'' (1997) *''Channel 30: Cool 4 U and Cool 4 Me.'' (1997-1998) *''Everything is Cool on WBTV 30.'' (1998-1999) *''WBTV 30: Tune In and Turn On.'' (1999-2000) *''WBTV 30: We're the Originals.'' (2000-2001) *''Tampa Bay: WBTV 30's Homeland.'' (2001, used immediately after 9/11 attacks) *''Connect Yourself to WBTV 30.'' (2001-2002) *''Your Number 1 Favorite is WBTV 30.'' (2002-2003) *''We're WBTV 30 and we see each other here.'' (2003-2004) *''See yourself in a new world on WBTV 30.'' (2004-2005) *''Stay with us. We're WBTV 30.'' (2005-2006) *''Catch us on WBTV 30. Catch us now!'' (2006-2007) *''39 Years and Still Feelin' the Beat.'' (2007) *''Feel the Beat. WBTV 30.'' (2007-2008) *''WBTV 30: Connected 2 U.'' (2008-2009) *''WBTV 30: Your Connected Network.'' (2009-2010) *''Sign On to WBTV 30.'' (2010-2011) *''WBTV 30: TV's Tropical Paradise.'' (2011-2012) *''The Tampa Bay Area is Jumping Forward to WBTV 30.'' (2012-2013) *''WBTV 30: Always On. (2013-2014) *''WBTV 30: Make Yourself Heard. (2014-2015) *''WBTV 30: Only the Best for You!'' (2015-2016) *''WBTV 30: It's Always A Better Place. ''(2016-2017) *''WB 30: We Belong Together. ''(2017-2019) *''Tampa's Millenians. WB 30. ''(2019-present) Category:WB affiliates Category:Channel 30 Category:Tampa, FL Category:St. Petersburg, FL Category:Florida Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Warner Bros. Television Network affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:Time Warner Category:WarnerMedia